1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an apparatus for performing an electrosurgical procedure. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an endoscopic forceps including a shaft and a rotating assembly that is releasably and selectively engageable with a drive assembly of an endoscopic for rotating the shaft when the rotating assembly is rotated.
2. Description of Related Art
Electrosurgical instruments, e.g., endoscopic forceps, are well known in the medical arts and typically include a housing, a handle assembly including a movable handle, a shaft and an end effector assembly attached to a distal end of the shaft. The end effector includes jaw members configured to manipulate tissue (e.g., grasp and seal tissue). Typically, the endoscopic forceps utilizes both mechanical clamping action and electrical energy to effect hemostasis by heating the tissue and blood vessels to coagulate, cauterize, seal, cut, desiccate, and/or fulgurate tissue. Usually, one or more driving mechanisms, e.g., a drive assembly including a drive element, is utilized to cooperate with one or more components operatively associated with the handle assembly to impart movement to one or both of the jaw members. To facilitate positioning the jaw members about tissue, the endoscopic forceps sometimes includes a rotating assembly. The rotating assembly is usually operably coupled to the shaft and configured such that rotation of the rotating assembly rotates the shaft including the jaw members thereon in a predetermined direction, e.g., approximately 180° in either a clockwise or counterclockwise direction.
Under certain surgical scenarios, it may prove advantageous to have the rotating assembly temporarily disabled. For example, after a surgeon has positioned tissue between the jaw members, the jaw members are typically approximated toward one another and locked into a clamping position via one or more suitable locking methods, e.g., the movable handle is moved into a locked position. In the clamping position, and with the rotating assembly enabled, there exists the possibility of the rotating assembly being inadvertently rotated, which, in turn, may result in the shaft including the jaw members rotating. As can be appreciated, inadvertent or unwanted rotation of the shaft and/or jaw members during an electrosurgical procedure may result in tissue being ineffectively electrosurgically treated, e.g., an ineffective thrombosis may be formed along a tissue seal.